It started with a story and a camera
by Jc1009
Summary: Their love story started with a camera and a story. How will it end? This is a new technique I'm trying so I hope you like it.


**((Ghost Hunt isn't Mine. This is just a writing technique I'm working on. It's one shot unless people really like it, then I'll I might do another. Please let me know what you think of this, even if it's bad. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! **

**10-6-13 slightly edited for spelling errors))**

Their Chapter started with a story and a Camera.

A teenage boy stood in the hallway listening to the girls tell their ghost story.

Most of what they said was not even possible,

and he should know.

He was a ghost hunter.

Yet one voice seemed to hold some knowledge.

The soft timber of her voice drawing him,

as she spun her tail he felt the need to see the face that could issue such a voice.

"One, Two, Three...Four" He couldn't resist.

Three girls jumped sky high.

His lips smiled, but his eyes were cold.

She didn't buy it and he liked that.

That night he dreamed about her and wondered,

He thought of how to sneak away from his friend,

and what he'd say if he knew the boy wanted to see a girl.

He didn't have to wait long.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom,

and the day beautiful,

The girl was nosey,

She broke his camera and Lin.

She was loud and clumsy.

She was rude and stubborn,

but he liked her.

She had a keen intellect and was easy to tease.

He liked that too.

So he found a way to keep her by his side,

It was just supposed to be a few days,

so the boy could figure out,

what it was about her that made his heart beat faster.

Lin got better,

the case got solved,

and insurance replaced his camera.

It was time to go back to his search.

But he realized,

after a few days without her around,

He missed her.

He'd gotten to enjoy having her near.

He liked her heart that hung on her sleeve,

and the way she made his tea,

Most of all he liked her.

He tried to deny it at first,

told himself it was empathy,

one orphan to another.

That he admired her strength,

and that was true,

but he had also grown to truly like her.

And Like grew to love.

Falling down a well to save her,

Showing off his PK,

even if she didn't know what it was,

he did it just to see her smile.

Sadly he couldn't tell her,

and the truth that he was keeping,

he knew he risked it driving her away.

So he kept it all inside.

He used his body as a shield,

and risked his life to cover her from the roof.

He found subtle ways to make her smile.

He wondered why,

He realized one day he loved her.

He loved her gentle smile,

and her hair trigger.

He loved her brave heart.

He was being blackmailed,

and Miss Hara used his secret to hurt her.

He saw the pain in her face,

and longed to tell her it wasn't real,

but he couldn't.

So he bawled his hands into fists,

and turned his eyes to her.

He could only hope she saw what he wanted to say in there.

When her screams rang out in the night,

he rushed to her side.

He wanted to kiss away the nightmares,

but at the moment he wasn't his own man.

She was the only person who could affect him,

now that his brother was gone.

It all came to an end one day.

He had to leave.

It was time to take Gene home.

So he said his goodbye,

and was surprised to hear,

that she cared for him too.

He was going to make his own heart known,

but he didn't smile,

and he wasn't in her dreams.

That wasn't his talent..

So he went "home".

But it never felt like home again,

and he couldn't get a decent cup of tea,

and he liked running his own office.

So he went back.

With Lin who he wanted to come,

and Madoka whom he did not.

He called his assistant.

He justified it because she was an orphan,

and her psychic gifts could help.

One day she fell,

and he went to catch her.

She really was clumsy.

The toppled together.

And their lips met.

She blushed,

and he hurried up.

They each retreated in the opposite direction.

Once inside his office he tried to work,

but all he could think,

was how soft her lips were.

A tentative knock,

asking for permission at his door.

She wanted to apologize.

Not necessary he said,

and offered his own.

When questioned what he was sorry for,

He simply said "This".

This time he kissed her with purpose.

She tasted of honey and tea.

She kissed him back.

And when they broke apart,

they both smiled.

Over the days,

the weeks,

and the months that followed,

She was in his blood.

She flowed through his thoughts and his veins.

He missed her when she wasn't there,

and that just wasn't like him.

He asked her to move in.

And she refused.

She wanted to stay pure,

for her husband.

It was a gift,

she wanted to give.

She blushed as she said it.

So he bought her a ring.

Told her it wasn't about sex,

that it was about love.

That he needed her near him,

to keep the darkness at bay,

with the light she held inside.

They wed in the spring.

He at 21 and she 20.

She'd blushed as the Monk gave her away.

Lin stood as his best man,

and the Miko was her Maid.

The catholic father wed them to each other.

He kissed his bride,

and they danced through the night.

Their friends made their speeches,

and then they were alone.

They made love for the first time with each other.

He was more than he could have ever dreamed.

It was the waking up in her arms that made him the happiest.

Some times he'd wake before her,

and watch her sleep.

It made him happy to see her so at peace.

If her dreams woke her,

He held her,

and kept her fears away.

It wasn't perfect.

There were fights,

and he would worry if they were on a case.

She was stubborn and dug in.

She almost always got her way.

Then came the morning sickness,

the cramps and cravings night and day.

Chocolate cherry ice cream,

and blue booties for the baby on the way.

Hours and hours of labor,

and he thought his heart would burst.

She was his wife,

she was suffering,

but when he was born that all went away.

A Screaming baby,

Bloody mess,

He cut the cord.

His wife had tears in her eyes,

and so did he.

He had a son.

A son named Eugene.

They went home,

and got settled in.

Eugene had his own bed,

but they couldn't bear it so far away.

He was moved into the bassinett in their room.

And neither of his parents were ever far way.

They took turns with late night feedings,

and he was proud that he could change a diaper too.

Martin and Luella,

flew across the world to help.

As Eugene grew,

His wife finally let him get his way.

He would keep his wife and son safe.

It was after a terrible case,

he came home,

and they were both asleep.

As he checked on Eugene,

he heard his son move.

He looked down to see his smiling baby.

And picked him up,

to hold him to his chest.

He was so small,

but he had his daddy's eyes and mother's hair.

He sat in the rocking chair,

and picked up a story.

As he started to count off the little bears,

"One, Two, Three, Four."

He heard the click,

and his wife held a camera.

He smiled.

A new chapter was beginging.

And it started with a story and a camera.


End file.
